


Oh Christmas tree.

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Christmas sex, Frotting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are College roommates/Boyfriends who miss their flights home for the holidays. Jensen wants to make the best of it with a tree and some Christmas "joy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Christmas tree.

Jared’s putting the last of his clothes in his carry on before setting it by the door. He checks his airplane ticket before stuffing it into his coat pocket.

“Jensen, come on, it’s snowing like hell and we’re gonna miss our plane,” he walks into their bedroom where Jensen is still packing his suitcase.

“I’m ready,” he zips the suitcase up.

“You’re going to have to check that huge thing ya know, extra money and time at check in,” Jared runs his hand through his long hair as he fixes his heavy woolen scarf around his neck.

“No time to trim down now,” Jensen throws his coat on.

The streets are covered in deep white snow. There is barely any traffic moving and Jared’s beat up pickup truck got hopelessly buried when the snow plow made its last pass.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Jared says with frustration. “It’s going to take ages to dig this out.”

“Maybe we can get a cab,” Jensen pulls out his phone and calls a few cab companies but they all refuse his request due to the snow storm.

The snow is piling up on Jared’s shoulders as he waits. When Jensen finishes with the last call Jared gets a downhearted look on his face. “Don’t tell me, we aren’t getting to the airport today.”

Jensen takes a deep breath. “The good news is, we aren’t missing our flights since they’ve all been cancelled. The bad news is, we aren’t getting home for Christmas either.”

Jared’s frowning as they go back into their off campus apartment. “I didn’t even decorate because I though we’d be with our families for Christmas,” he shakes the snow out of his hair and sheds his jacket.

Jensen looks around. “It is kind of sad in here and well, since we’re going to be stuck here for the unforeseeable future, we need to cheer it up a little.”

“But we don’t have any decorations.”

“I’m sure we can find a tree and something, somewhere to decorate it with,” Jensen opens the door. “There’s a tree lot right off campus, bet they have some great deals being as its Christmas Eve and the last day for selling trees.”

 

They make their way through the snow covered campus. Jared’s feeling a little bit better now and the fact that Jensen starts a mini snowball battle really helps to lift his spirits even more. The last snowball hits Jensen in the arm right before Jared tackles him, the crisp snow flying like puffs of powder when they hit, their bodies making a deep indentation when they land. They’re laughing, wet and cold but when Jared leans in and kisses Jensen, everything seems right with the world again.

When they finally reach the tree lot the man is packing up the few trees he has left. “Can we get a tree?” Jensen asks looking over the scant selection.

“Sure but I’m closing, heading home before this snow gets worse. Take your pick, half off the tagged price.”

They look through the pile of small, needle bare sticks that are left. Jared reaches in and pulls one out, it’s still pretty hearty looking, about four foot tall but has a broken apex branch. “How much?” he asks the man.

He looks it over, “Fifteen.”

“Nah,” Jensen speaks up. “Five, it has a broken top branch, can’t put a topper on it.”

Jared holds it like it’s the last tree on earth. The man looks it over again. “Five,” he hands them a big red bow from the back of his truck. “This should cover the missing apex branch.” Jared smiles, his dimples deep and although it’s basically a Charlie Brown Christmas tree, it’s their Charlie Brown Christmas tree.

Every shop, even the local drug store is closed early due to the snow and the fact that it’s Christmas Eve.

“Guess we’ll have to make our own decorations,” Jared hoists the tree over his shoulder as they make their way back to the apartment.

“We’ll find something to make do,” Jensen slips his arm through Jared’s and they walk back arm in arm.

Jared has a small red throw blanket he puts on an end table they’ve moved to the middle of the living room so they can put the tree on it. “I think I might have some package ribbon left,” he runs off to his bedroom. Jensen puts the large red bow on the top, fixing it over the missing branch area. When Jared returns he has several spools of ribbon in red, green and white. “Yep, have ribbon,” he smiles like an excited child.

“We need lights and balls,” Jensen says as he’s going out into the hall, he comes back a few minutes later with a string of white lights. “Voila,” he exclaims.

“And where did you find..” Jared stops mid sentence as the epiphany hits him. “The roof top,” he starts to laugh.

“Hey, it isn’t like anyone is using them and Jeff just left all that crap up there after the summer pool party thing he threw. By the way, the pool is totally frozen over,” Jensen laughs.

“With beer or water,” Jared smirks.

“I wasn’t tasting it,” he’s wrapping the lights around the tree. “There,” he plugs them in and the white lights glisten through the sparse branches.

“It’s looking better,” Jared wraps some of the green and red ribbon through the branches, and then makes a few white bows for the points. He steps back and tilts his head. “Still needs something,” he makes his deep thought face. “I’ve got it,” he runs off to the bedroom and comes back with his hands full of small gold and blue squares.

Jensen starts to laugh. “Condoms,” he’s completely amused.

“They can double as ornaments,” he’s searching for the scotch tape.

“Ornaments,” Jensen holds one up. “I can think of something better to be doing with these, right now.”

Jared makes ribbon hooks for each packet and Jensen helps him to arrange them on the tree. “Now doesn’t that look better,” Jared smiles at the little tree, filled with its white lights, glistening ribbon and aluminum foil squares with the Trojan man heads on them.

“Makes me think of sex,” Jensen grins at Jared with a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Of course it does,” Jared rolls his eyes. “There isn’t much that doesn’t make you think of sex,” he laughs. “I’m getting some hot chocolate,” he heads off to the kitchen.

When Jared returns with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa Jensen has turned out the lights, the room is being lit by the soft white lights of the tree and he’s stretched out on the sofa, a soft throw over his legs. He pats the empty space beside him.

“Come on Jare,” he’s lifting up the throw he’s put over his lap, exposing the fact that he’s naked from the waist down.

Jared shakes his head as he hands Jensen his cup. “I’m guessing I should strip down too,” he quips.

“Wouldn’t be any fun if you didn’t,” Jensen takes a sip of the hot chocolate as he watches Jared removing his jeans and boxers. “Nice and cozy under here,” his flirtatious grin turns sinful.

Once Jared’s snuggly nestled in, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s body and starts to kiss his neck. “You smell like chocolate,” he nuzzles in tighter and takes a deep breath.

“Could be the cocoa,” Jared giggles as Jensen’s soft stubble tickles at his neck.

“Still makes me want to eat you up,” he nips at Jared’s warm flesh.

Jared’s hand snakes between them and squeezes Jensen’s thigh. “You can eat me up all you want, just leave enough for later.”

“Oh don’t worry baby, there’ll be enough for seconds, maybe even thirds,” he moves his hand along Jared’s hipbone until it reaches the soft line of pubic hair. Jared pushes into the touch, his erection rubbing against Jensen’s arm. “Mmmm, somebody is pretty eager,” he moves down to the shaft and starts to gently rub it with the back of his knuckles.

“Shit, Jen,” Jared hisses. His body reacting to the teasing touches. He pushes up and nips at Jensen’s jaw then runs his tongue down the line to his Adam’s apple before sucking the flesh. Jensen swallows against Jared’s tongue as he swirls it around the sensitive area. When Jared moves down to the deep hollow at the base of his neck, Jensen is moaning as he rubs against Jared’s hip, grinding for friction as he lets Jared devour him.

Jensen shifts and he’s almost lying on top of Jared as they grind into each other. Their pelvises are circling and pushing as they kiss, hands roaming under heavy sweaters and t-shirts smoothing over taut muscle as they build into a frenzy of pure passion. Jared brings his knees up to wrap his legs around Jensen’s waist, his one arm hooked over Jen’s shoulder while the other takes both of their precome slicked cocks in hand and starts to roughly stroke them.

“Christ,” Jensen moans. Jared’s big hand squeezing his cock, grinding it into his own as they writhe against each other’s sweaty bodies. It’s almost too much, his brain wants to think of something else other than Jared’s body under his, his legs tight around his hips and he squeezes his eyes shut, blanking out any thoughts and then Jared crashes through.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, his voice rough and needy.

Jensen’s eyes open, he looks down into Jared’s passion blown watery eyes, his pleasure pained expression and it’s one he’s seen a hundred times before as he was building to orgasm. He smiles, kisses Jared softly on the lips and feels Jared’s fingertips moving up the back of his neck to his hairline and just that movement, just that soft loving gentle touch sends him over the edge. Jensen groans, his hips rocketing through Jared’s tight grip as he frots against Jared’s rock solid erection as he comes thick and hot over it.

“Fuck,” Jared gasps, a thousand bursts of electricity rush through his body as he feels Jensen’s orgasm ease the friction between them. He pushes harder, grinds more frantically as he races to catch up, to follow Jensen over the edge.

Jensen’s hands pull Jared tight as he sits them up. Jared’s still tangled around his waist, their bodies moving with serpentine waves. Jared’s hand is holding tight to the nape of Jensen’s neck as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“Come for me baby,” Jensen says, his hands clutching tight to Jared’s hips.

“Gonna,” Jared’s head tilts back, the long expanse of his throat exposed for Jensen’s use and Jensen takes full advantage of it, sucking and kissing pink marks in a line from the hollow to his chin. Jared increases his thrusts, he starts panting and mewling as his orgasm builds. “Need you to..” It’s all he has to say and Jensen knows exactly what to do.

He shifts Jared a bit so that he can fit his hand between them and then slips his finger between Jared’s legs to press against the smooth crease of his perineum. Jared arches his back and moans loudly, his orgasm ripping through him. His come spurting out in thick ropes onto Jensen’s belly as he rides out the intense sensation.

When it’s done, Jensen’s slumped back with Jared draped over him like a human blanket. “Maybe going home for Christmas is overrated,” he’s stroking Jared’s moppy waves of sweat damp hair.

Jared chuckles. “We could make this our new tradition,” he kisses at Jensen’s earlobe.

“Not counting it out for next year, that’s for sure. Though we need better decorations,” he pulls Jared in tighter.

“Come’on our condom tree is beautiful,” he rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder and smiles at the glimmering tree.

“Merry Christmas Jared.”

“Merry Christmas Jen.”

 

The End 


End file.
